1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a digital type planetarium picture-projecting apparatus (hereinafter referred to as digital planetarium picture-projecting apparatus). More specifically, the invention relates to a digital planetarium picture-projecting apparatus capable of recording an operation execution procedure, timing and the like.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, in representation with a planetarium picture-projecting apparatus, celestial bodies or auxiliary pictures for interpretation are projected onto a dome shaped screen while voice interpretation is broadcasted at the same tine. A skilled operator represents considering reactions of spectators and the like by broadcasting voice interpretation while operating the planetarium apparatus. However, the number of skilled operators is limited so that it has been demanded that some extent of representation can be carried out by even an unskilled operator. As a countermeasure for this problem, automatic representing method of the planetarium has been disclosed in, for example, JP Unexamined Patent Publication No. 58-132780. According to the method of this document, the operation by a skilled operator is recorded in a magnetic tape and then, that operation can be executed by correcting the record partially according to a program.
In recent years, in the digital type planetarium picture-projecting apparatus, the representing content which can be executed has been diversified as compared to a conventional optical type planetarium picture projecting apparatus. On the other hand, the operation thereof has been made easy by using such an input device as joystick, touch panel. For example, a variety of representation such as expression of diurnal motion, annual motion and precession movement, expression of intrinsic motion inherent of a fixed star, expression of movement path retaining light trace of a star are possible by using a time tuning volume, a time varying button, a selecting button to select whether or not to indicate various functions, a view point moving button, and the like. Further, not only fixed stars but also celestial bodies such as planets, satellites, comets, asteroids, galaxies, nebulae, star clusters and the like can be projected by using recorded celestial body coordinates and view point coordinates for real time calculation and pseudo space travel can be represented by moving the view point to those celestial bodies.
Conventionally, some digital planetarium picture-projecting apparatus has so-called “macro function” which records a predetermined series of operations as a function which allows an unskilled operator to execute a high performance representation. Using the macro function enables the unskilled operator to execute the high performance representation only by selecting the recorded macro appropriately. Further, there have been available an apparatus having so-called “programming function” which programs a plurality of instructions and records those as a script composed of program language, an apparatus capable of reproducing an animation with voice and the like.
However, the digital planetarium picture-projecting apparatus having the macro function cannot interrupt recording of the macro once it starts. Thus, if one operation is mistaken halfway of the recording, the recording must be started again from the beginning. It is difficult for an unskilled operator to operate smoothly. Thus, recording of a series of operations as a macro all at once is not easy for such an unskilled operator.
Further, in recent years, representing with change in time, movement of view point and the like has been carried out by operating volume knobs, joystick and the like. However, only operations which can be set through a control panel (for example, operation to turn ON/OFF an indication in a display) can be registered as the macro function. Thus, a variety of input operations such as operations of the volume knob, joystick need to be carried out by the operator and not everybody can operate.
Further, the content of the operation screen is not changed over when the macro is reproduced. Thus, the operator cannot know a passage condition by manual operation so that he cannot grasp a reproduced portion. Even if the macro is interrupted or stopped during reproduction, the operation screen does not show the passage condition. Thus, the operator cannot change over to manual operation smoothly, so that the representation makes spectators unpleasant.
Further, in a digital planetarium picture-projecting apparatus having the programming function, the operator needs to acquire a programming technique which is a completely different skill from the operating of the planetarium apparatus. Thus, even an operator skilled in operation of the planetarium apparatus cannot always achieve programming in a short period.
In a method for reproducing a movie, all a series of representation are recorded as pictures and part of them cannot be changed or corrected during an execution. Further, in execution of such a program and movie, its execution content and progress speed are determined preliminarily, so that once the execution is started, its representation cannot be changed or modified corresponding to reaction of the spectators.